Finding Love Again
by LoveJaceHerondale88
Summary: Jace and Clary where high school sweethearts. Jace got record deal and left. He is a famous Singer. Clary is too. It's been 3 years since she has seen him. Will they be able to find love again? There will be Clace and Sizzy and Malec. It's all human and slightly OOC.


**Finding Love Again:**

**Chapter 1:**

It had been three years since she had seen him. Actually seen him. He had left right after he got his record deal. They promised to keep in touch to keep there love alive. Little did she know that would be the last time she saw Jace except on tv and hearing him on the radio.

As much as it broke her heart to hear his music she loved it. Couldn't stop herself from turning the radio up every time one of his songs comes on.

The song takes her back to the day he decided they where to far apart to make it work...

_ ~*~Flashback~*~_

_It was a hot day in July. She had just got back from the pool with Izzy. Jace was suppose to call her two days ago and she was starting to worry. He always calls when he says he will._

_Just then her phone rings. Looking at the caller ID she sees it Jace. Smiling to herself she answers the phone._

_"Hey baby! How are you? I've missed you!" _

_"Hey Red." Jace said using his nickname for her he gave her when they was in high school. "I'm okay. Sorry I haven't called but I've uh been busy."_

_"Is everything okay Jace?" Clary asks him worriedly. "You sound upset." _

_She hears him take a deep breath and blow it out on the other end. "Clary we need to talk." He says sighing._

_"Okay about what?" _

_"This isn't working anymore. We are to far apart. We never see each other anymore. I keep getting busier and busier and it's hard to find the time just to call you and say hi. We can still be friends." Jace says._

_"We can make this work. I love you Jace I understand your busy. Please don't do this, Jace." Clary says voice shaky with the tears she's so desperately trying to hold back. _

_"I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean to hurt you but this is killing me. They are ready for me I have to go. Remember no matter what I will always love you! Bye." Jace says hanging up..._

_ ~*~End Of Flashback~*~_

Sitting here with her hand on her guitar she wonders if Jace ever thinks of her? Does he hear her music and miss her? See how big she has made it?

Music is the only way she could cope with losing the only thing in her life she would have died to keep. Most of her songs are based off them.

Strumming her guitar she starts singing:

I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness at 1:58

The words that you whispered

For just us to know

You told me you loved me

So why did you go

Away

Away

Intertwined in Jace's arms and sheets he softly whispers "I love you."

I do recall now

The smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane

That July ninth

The beat of your heart

It jumps through your shirt

I can still feel your arms

That summer my mom sent me to camp for two weeks. Jace was the there waiting for me to get off the plane. I can still feel him hugging me tightly to him like if he let go I'd disappear.

But now I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is

I don't know how to be something you missed

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor wearing Jaces shirt. He left so many at her house from all the times he would sneak into her bedroom.

I do remember

The swing in your step

The life of the party, you're showing off again

And I roll my eyes and then

You pull me in

I'm not much for dancing

But for you I did

Jace always the life of the party. It was our senior prom. He was showing off his dance moves. I never did like to dance but for him I would do anything.

Because I love your handshake

Meetin' my father

I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets

How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions

Jace standing in my living room nervously with his hands in his pockets, meeting my father for the first time. As much as it annoyed me I do miss his rude interruptions.

And I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is that

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Never in a million years would have belived that would be our last kiss.

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe

And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are

Hope it's nice where you are

He's everywhere. On tv, in my picture albums. He use to call trying to keep up the pretense of being friends after we broke up. But with his busy career and new girlfriend he has forgotten all about me.

And I hope the sun shines

And it's a beautiful day

And something reminds you

You wish you had stayed

You can plan for a change in weather and time

But I never planned on you changing your mind

I wonder all the time if he sees or hears a song that reminds him of me. Makes him think he made a mistake in letting me go. I never planned on him changing his mind about us.

So I'll go sit on the floor

Wearing your clothes

All that I know is that

I don't know how to be something you miss

Never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Not a day goes by I don't think of him.

Just like our last kiss

Forever the name on my lips

Forever the name on my lips

Just like our last

I still remember the softness of his lips. The gentle way he kissed me when he said goodbye. Our last kiss.

Laying the guitar down and wiping the tears from her face she grabs her clothes, heading to the bathroom. Getting ready for bed. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

It's Izzy's birthday and Jace is coming home for her birthday party for the first time in three years.

**So this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Please review let me know what you think. If I should continue or not. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the song. All rights go to Cassandra Clare and Taylor swift. **


End file.
